Remnant of Death
by silentshadow01
Summary: Death has given up his life to bring back the third kingdom by falling into the pits of the Tree of Life with the souls of his brethren but the Tree is made for beginnings of ones life so what will happen when Death is sent to live his life in a new world separate from his own where his choice will set the fate of the world; Finished, continued in next story A Hunter's Redemption
1. Welcome to Remnant

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story Remnant of Death for which I have big expectations for **

**If your wondering about my other story Death's Academy I have not given up on it and I will post up a new chapter next week**

**Character might be slightly OoC sorry about that and this story will not follow the Canon and the Canon characters will only be made as references or have minor appearances **

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by it's rightful owner I only own the story**

**Oh and before I forget, A big thanks to Tails Anhidec who has been giving me ideas for my stories so check him out when you get the chance**

**So now without further ado lets begin**

**8/23/14: I have revamped the chapter by editing the writing to be more understandable for your enjoyment, I will be doing the same to the the other chapters as well so enjoy**

* * *

Nothingness. That's all he could see or feel, truly nothing as he fell forever in the pits of the Tree of Life. Death gave up his life to let humanity live once more and to save his brother from the blame that was placed on him falsely when he accidentally started the End War. In the end Death knew that if giving up his life was the only means to save his brother than so be it, that's what an older brother should do to keep his family safe

"So this is my life, forever falling down into nothingness for the sake of a doom civilization and my brother. I expected I would go out in a much more. . . Bloody way" Death mused as he continued to fall through nothingness

Death let his mind drift thinking back to his many accomplishments and damnations he done in his journeys taking some pleasure at the memories as that is all he has left. He continued to fall through nothingness before noticing something in the corner of his eyes and looked over to see a speck of light in the vast emptiness "Either insanity has finally set in or I'm actually getting freed from this place" Death said sarcastically as a blinding light enveloped him closing his eyes at it did so

When Death opened his eyes again he noticed he was still falling but not in the eternal nothingness but in a bright blue sky falling down into a vast red leafed forest far below ". . . What's with my kind always falling from a great height" Death muttered sarcastically as he crossed his arms. He continued to fall all the way down into the forest and landed with resonating crash shaking the ground itself from his impact

As the dust dissipated from the crater Death was standing in the center of the crater he created. He uncrossed his arms and brushed the dust of his shoulders before cracking his neck. Death looked around as he rolled his shoulders and saw the carnage he created from his impact "Meh, I've had worse impacts" Death muttered shrugging as he walked out of the crater and looked around his surroundings to see he was entirely alone in a vast red forest.

Death flinched when he felt a pain go through his head for a moment as if something was trying to get out. The pain subsided and Death wondered if it was a backlash from the fall but knew it couldn't be because he suffered worse falls than that. Death thought about it for a moment and shrugged

"I wonder where am I or what plane of existence is this located in" Death said as he closed his eyes and concentrated trying to connect to a Serpent Hole to a different world. He was deeply shocked when he felt this plane of existence wasn't even connected to the vast pathways in the between or any other existence _'I can't even feel the Charred Council's presence but that's impossible their influence is everywhere, how is this even possible'_ Death thought as he began walking into the forest but stopped when felt something on his face

Death realized what he felt was the wind hitting against his bare face and realized that he doesn't have his mask anymore "Shit, if wasn't for fact that I thought I was actually going to die I would never take my mask off. I am not going to walk around and let any being, whoever walks this plane of existence, see my face" Death said seriously as he took off his tattered cloak and wrapped it around his face so that only his eyes could be made out if the dark interior of the cloth

Death then walked forward a bit into the red forest until he came upon another destroyed clearing with crater just a small distance from him and when he got to the crater and looked down into it he saw Harvester and Redemption lying in the middle of the crater "Well at least I'm not going unarmed in this world" Death muttered as he went down into the crater and picked up his scythe Harvester and his brother Strife's gun Redemption

"Well looks like I'm not returning you anytime soon" Death mused as he popped Redemption's bullet chamber open and put in some soul bullets in before locking it back in place and holstered it. Death then separated Harvester into its smaller twin form and place them on each side of his hip

Death walked out of the crater and went on his way through the vast red forest. After awhile he began to think that this world was uninhabited as he made no contact with any creature or felt any presence around him. That was before he began sensing a strange form of life that felt eerily familiar to Corruption. Death stopped walking as he felt it watch him as if he was prey "Whoever you are come on out, I'm bored of you following me" Death shouted out as he stopped and turned to hear rustling of bushes as the creature came out. It was a pitch black wolf like creature standing on two legs with. It had several bone spikes sticking out of its arms and spine along with the bone mask that covered its entire upper portion of its head. The mask had red markings going down the side of the face and red eyes

"Well you're not the _ugliest_ thing I ever seen but you come a close fifth" Death said wryly as the creature howled at him as many others began coming out of hiding and began surrounding him "No matter where I am there's always something that wants me dead" Death said dully

Two of the creatures came charging at him swinging with their claws as he jumped over them and pulled out Harvester from its sheathe. He spun around slicing both of them in half "Weak in power but strength in numbers" Death muttered as he instantly saw their methods of attacks

Three more of the creatures came at him as he jumped out of the way as another came and swiped its claw downward. Death moved out of it way before slicing it's arm off and spun around it slicing upward. The strike severed its other arm off but Death wasn't done as he brought both scythes up and brought it down onto its chest before ripping them out in opposite directions cutting the creature in half.

Death spun around, swinging his scythe downward into a lunging creature piercing it's skull and with a tug he split the creatures face in half. Death used the momentum and spun around his scythe in a downward arc up impaling another creature in its stomach. He forced it onto its knees by breaking both its legs with two swift kicks as Death grabbed its face and looked into its eyes seeing the fear in its eyes before bringing his other scythe down and decapitated it

He rolled out of the way from two more creatures attacking him as he connected his scythes into it's combined form and swung in horizontal arc killing the two in a single strike as the rest of the creatures stayed back slowing receding into the forest glaring and growling at Death "Well at least they're smart enough to be wary of me now" Death said looking at the growling creatures before they stopped growling and began whimpering. This confused Death as he didn't do anything yet to get such a reaction as he watched them run away with their tails between their legs

"What just happened?" Death asked outloud confused while watching the figures of the creatures fade away in the distance. He scratched his head wondering what is going on until he felt another presence behind him, one much stronger than the creatures he was fighting. Death turned around and saw the creature with half of its body concealed behind the trees

the pitch black creature had a human like figure but more lanky but with a profound muscle structure, it had long arms and its hands were long jagged claws, on it's body it was covered in bone armor covering its chest, shoulders, legs, and forearms but the most distinguishing feature was the mask covering its face while only revealing its blood red eyes and the black mist flowing from its head giving it a image as if its hair was on fire. The mask itself was an exact copy of Death's old one but this one had blood red markings going down from the eyes and on the center of its forehead it had a symbol that looked oddly like the marking on Death's shoulder

". . . . Well. . " Death said staring at the creature in front of him "It seems I just found my new mask" Death said darkly as the creature stepped forward in long strides until it was a just a few feet away from Death as they stared directly at each other neither one backing down from their gaze

The creature raised its arm and held it out horizontally to its body as the bladed edge of it's claws were facing Death. The creature lunged forward swinging it's claw at Death who jumped above it's strike and blocked using his scythe as the other claw came down on him sending Death a few feet away. Death landed on the ground skidding slightly on his feet with Harvester impaled in the ground slowing his movement as he slowly stopped as he pulled on Harvester and shot forward dragging Harvester out of the ground with him

Death swung Harvester at the creature who blocked it with it's claws and parried, slashing. Death countered by ducking from the slash and pulled out Redemption firing shots at the creature hitting it a few times. The shots hit through its chest and shoulders through the armor it was wearing as the creature wailed slightly in pain

The creature jumped back from Death's reach but he shot his aura grip and onto one of it's arms and pulled shot pulled him towards the creature. Death closed the distance and sliced off it's free arm off making it wail out in pain as it broke out Death's manifestation's grip stumbling back as it did so

Death was then stunned slightly as he watched as the bullet wounds he made healed. He then watched as the arm stopped bleeding and became elongated, covered in a bone substance making it jagged with a bladed edge "Adaption, never seen that before on a creature" Death said mildly in awe at the creature's instant change

The creature let out a wail as it lunged forward with it's new 'arm' trying to impale Death as he just moved out of the way and ducked from the remaining claw and sliced that one off as well making the creature wail for a bit

the severed arm became like it's other as the creature began stabbing forward with both of its 'arms' faster and faster at Death who was sidestepping and ducked from the stabs and slashes. Death rolled under the creature to face it's backside and sliced it's legs off and watched as the creature grew four spider like legs that were identical to its arms with jagged armor made of bone-like substance covering it

"This is getting ridiculous now" Death muttered as he ducked from another slashed and jumped out of the way as it brought it's 'legs' down on him impaling the ground but became stuck from impaling the ground. Seeing his chance Death ran up its legs and jumped bringing down harvester onto its chest slicing it open. Before the creature could heal itself Death manifested two gauntlets and plunged its fingers into the creatures wound and ripped its chest open revealing it's black heart

Death jumped onto its body and pulled out redemption and jammed it into the creatures heart and fired causing blood to splatter everywhere as the bullets tore through its heart and out its back as it let out a screech of pain before falling onto its bloody back

Death got off it's body and walked up to it's head and gripped the edge of it's mask but as he did he was sent flying into a tree. He landed on his knees as he looked up wide eyed as he saw the creature stand up again as the as the decimated heart fell out of it's chest as not one but two hearts replace it as the wound closed up making it look like nothing happened

"That's it. I had enough games" Death said angrily as a whirlwind of purple smoke envelop him and exploded outward causing the creature to stagger back as the purple smoke dissipated revealing Death's giant hooded skeletal winged reaper form holding it's equivalent sized scythe ornate with skulls on the side and the blade jagged and sinister looking

The creature seemed terrified as it began to slowly back away from Death who floated towards the creature with menace pouring off him as he lunged forward swinging his scythe cutting the creature in half and grabbed it by its throat before it with his skeletal hands before it fell down. He let go of Harvester, letting it float in the air as he brought his other hand onto its mask and with and quick tug he ripped the creatures mask off revealing it's face that looked similar to the Watchers of the Council

The creature began wailing in pain from it's mask being removed as Death snapped its neck and grabbed Harvester and sliced it's head off as he twirled his scythe for a second and brought it down again cutting it's body in half as well along with its decapitated head

Death then let go of Harvester again and closed his palm and opened it as a purple fire covered it and threw it at the creatures decimated body burning it to a crisp as the creature tried to heal itself but for only the fire to stop it until it let out an ear shattering screech as it fell down dead it's body still burning in the purple fire as it soon became a pile of ash

A whirlwind a purple smoke covered Deaths form and dispersed as Death's normal form dropped to the ground with Harvester and the creatures mask in his hands "Try coming back after that, I dare you" Death said snidely as he wiped the inside of the mask clean and took off his shroud covering his face as he placed the mask on his face

"Ah, much better" Death commented as the mask fit perfectly on his face like his old one as he began walking away from the ashes that was the creatures body that was blowing away in the wind

Death walked a good mile or so when he began feeling presences in the distance but not like the ones he felt from the creatures in the forest something else, something similar yet different, strong

Death followed the presence to see a village and saw what he couldn't believe "Are those. . Humans?" Death muttered in amazement as he remembered the species was wiped out from existence and couldn't have come back to the world that was devastated so soon from his sacrifice

It took Death awhile to think about this new revelation and began putting pieces together as realization came to mind "This world, this is the actual world the creator wanted the third kingdom to have not the one that was destroyed and these people are what the people of the third kingdom was suppose to become a species of strong and resilient warriors instead of the lazy and corrupted beings they became" Death said as he slightly scowled at the memory of the humans of the other world who only cared about themselves and never fought for what they believed in

Death walked up to the village thinking about what he just learned and looked to see a group of people with minimal amount of power surrounding a group of four with exceptional prowess who were carrying a variety of weapons

"Don't worry we'll deal with the Morsumbra for you" the man Death could guess was the leader of the group of four said to who old man who he was guess was the leader of the village

"Thank you, Thank you" the old man said happily

"Alright, lets head out and kill the. . ." the leader of the group of four stopped what he was saying as he saw Death standing a few feet from them and stared at him

Everyone including the group of four all stood there with their jaws slightly agape as the villagers began backing away slightly in fear "Usually when people run away from me it's because I done something, care to tell me what I did" Death asked dryly as he stared at them with a bored expression

the leader shook his head and looked at Death. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at him again "That mask where did you get it" The leader said tensely staring at him wide eyed

"This mask" Death said tapping his mask playing coy with them

"Yes that's the exact mask the Morsumbra Grimm wears" The leader of the group said staring at Death warily him who began chuckling mildly

"Morsumbra, _'Death's shadow'_ that's what that blasted thing was called" Death said still chuckling at the irony of the situation of him killing _'his'_ shadow "Though I must admit the damn thing wouldn't die no matter how many times I cut it up" Death said still chuckling as shook his head slightly realizing that he was literally fighting himself no matter how weak and annoying it was

"Wait, are you saying you-" one of the men of the group said pointing at Death as he backed away slightly

"If your asking if I killed it, then yes" Death said as the groups eyes widen and took a slight step back which made Death raise a brow behind his mask at them "Is there something I should know" Death asked dryly

"The Morsumbra Grimm or as you said Death's shadow Grimm is the most deadliest Grimm of this world, Legends say the Morsumbra will only reveal itself to those who are destined to die by it's hands or when it yearns for the taste of human blood like it was doing to this village" the leader said gesturing behind him as the villagers were still looking at Death Warily

"Legend also states that even if you killed it the Morsumbra would corrupt your soul and turn its killer into a Morsumbra itself. And yet" the said looking sternly at Death who realized whats going on "Here you are. not dead, saying you killed it and wearing it's mask" the Leader said gesturing to his mask "Even if we killed it we were prepared to kill ourselves from turning into it, and yet here you are walking around like nothing is out of the norm" the leader said pointing at Death who looked at them bored

"If your done with the accusations, I'll be leaving now for I am not corrupted" Death said interrupting the mans speech and walked around the group who rushed ahead of Death and blocked his path

"We are not going to let you go until we are sure you are not it's next host" one of the men in the group said determined

"Why? even if I am the Morsumbra, why risk your life" Death asked questionably

"It's our job as Hunters to kill Grimm no matter how hard the battle is we will prevail to keep our way of life alive and strong for others to enjoy" the leader said with eyes burning with determination which Death had to smile slightly at

_'Creator if this how your species were to come out I would've gladly help them during the End War' _Death thought to himself as the Leader continued

"So turn yourself in and let us be done with this ordeal" The man said sternly as Death let out a chuckle

"Alright First off, I am not corrupted it's impossible for me to be corrupted" Death said dully as the group eyed him warily "Second even if I am corrupted, which I'm not, do you really think you can take me" Death said as he let his wrath pour out and forced everyone in the vicinity to be knocked off their feet while the group of hunters were struggling against the outburst of power staring at him wide eyed

"W-What tremendous power" one of the hunters said shaking slightly as the power Death gave out came rushing back to him and settled "Now, make your move" Death said darkly as the hunters looked at each other a bit before holstering their weapons "That's what I thought" Death said smirking behind his mask

"Now that's out of the way I'll be leaving now" Death said as he walked forward as the group of hunters moved out of his way

"Hey stop at least tell me your name" the leader of the group said as Death stopped and looked at him dully

"You first" Death said as the man looked at him with seriousness in his eyes

"My name is Raphael Manakel and I have a proposition for you" Raphael said as Death looked at him skeptically

"What?" Death asked slightly wondering what he wants

"I would like you to join us" Raphael said shocking his group with his proposition

"Denied" Death said automatically as he began walking away from them

"W-Wait hear me out" Raphael pleaded as Death ignored him and continued forward

"Come on at least listen to why I proposed that" Raphael said pleadingly as Death stopped and gave him a dry look

"I could already tell you just want me to be with your group so you can have a powerhouse member, and No I will not be that member so look for somewhere else" Death said bluntly as he went on his way

"H-Hey! at least let me take you to your next destination for payment for getting rid of the Morsumbra, besides it'll be better to travel with a group than being alone since you're a faunus" Raphael said trying to reason with Death who stopped an thought about it

_ 'It would be beneficial to have a guide seeing as I have no idea of the layout of this land and it's customs'_ Death thought before turning back to Raphael "To next town and give me a map of the area and that's it" Death said as Raphael seem to beam from Death accepting his offer

"Deal. Alright guys lets head home" Raphael said as the others who nodded in agreement still wary of Death

"Come on lets go" Raphael said gesturing Death to hurry up as Death just stared at him for a second before walking forward with the group

As Death walked forward he began thinking back to everything that's happened from entering to this world and not finding a pathway out or even the Charred Councils presence. Out of everything that happen in such a short time one thing made him wonder from their conversation as Death turned to Raphael and asked him something "What's a faunus? And why did you call me one?"

* * *

**And that's all he wrote *Sigh* now then I'll posting up one chapter after another so next week will be Death's Academy and the week after will be Remnant of Death and so on**

**So I hope you enjoyed so please leave a review, comment, PM, and point out mistakes and with that I'll see you all later, Have a great day**


	2. Death's stroll through town

**First off let me say I am so sorry for not for being able to post up this chapter sooner and because of that I'm slightly behind schedule in posting my chapters, I blame writers block for that. Now that I got that out of the way**

**Characters may be slightly to full OoC, sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by their rightful owners as I own nothing but the story**

**8/23/14: I have revamped the chapter to be more easily readable to viewers**

**So without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

During the time Death spent with Raphael and his team on the train ride to the next town he learned about the world that he now inhabited. In return for this Death explained to Raphael who swore never to tell anyone that he wasn't of this world. Oddly enough Raphael didn't make a fuss about it and took it with great strides, except when Death told him his name and what he truly is which made Raphael shake his head and laugh slightly when he heard it. Death dryly stared at the man for not believing it he let out his true form appear for a split-second making Raphael instantly believe him and wet his pants at the same time.

After Raphael calmed down and a change of pants he told Death about the world he is now residing in which is called Remnant. He explained the world he is in is made of four separate kingdoms. The kingdoms are Mistral, Atlas, Vacou, and Vytal, the latter of which they are currently residing in

Raphael told him about the Grimm that manifested this realm and the Grimm's goal to exterminate mankind existence from this world. Raphael then told him that it's the job of Hunters and Huntresses to hunt down the Grimm that infest their world to bring a peace to those who are unable to fight back

When Death heard this he felt some pride that humans has risen up from their standings as useless bags of souls that the demons of the Dark kingdom thought of them. But that pride quickly diminished when he learned that racism was still and now a very common thing here as humans discriminate the different kind of beings that exist on this plane. the faunus

When Death first asked what a faunus was Raphael was shocked greatly and looked at Death like he was kidding but when he saw the seriousness in Death's eyes causing him to back down a little as he asked the only female of his group for a mirror which she gave to him. He held it up to Death who looked at his reflection and was slightly shocked at what he saw in the reflection other than his mask

On top of his head were four horns, two on each side of his head that bend downward then curved straight up, the upper horns were large and jagged and below them were a smaller identical pair. Death saw the horns are obsidian black and connected to the base of his skull. When he felt them they were smooth to touch but felt strong, durable and sharp at some points that if he wanted to, And if someone was behind him, he could jerk his head back and impale someone on them, . . . if the person was actually tall enough so he could actually do it seeing as he dwarfed everyone slightly

Death soon realize that the horns were identical to the horns of mighty dragons he has faced and evened slain in his journeys. Raphael then told him what he expected that he was a Dragon faunus or Draco faunus as they were more commonly known as which Death internally laughed as he just said that it looked like a dragon's horns

He also stated that these Draco faunus are the most rare, ancient and deadliest faunus in all of Remnant. He then told him of the lore Draco faunus states that there can only be two of these beings alive at the same time anywhere in the world and that if they meet they would fight to the death.

Raphael then talked about the black horned Draco, which Death was and found it really ironic, _Is_ the Dragon of Death and chaos who brings death and turmoil to those around him

When Death heard this he struggled not to laugh as Raphael stared at him and waited until Death calmed himself down as Raphael continued telling him about the other Draco faunus. The white horn Draco is the Dragon of life and prosperity who spreads blessings and healing to those around her and considered a beautiful deity who cares deeply for all species

Death noticed Raphael said the black horn was him and the white horn was her. Death asked if they couldn't be of the other gender and to his surprise no as they were always recorded being male for the Black horn Draco and female for the White horn Draco

Raphael then explained to Death about the radical group of faunus called the White Fang who fight for the faunus rights but go to extreme measures to show the world not to mess with faunus in the most drastic ways. Death shook his head when Raphael explained the many drastic ways they have been known to use from bombing, hostage holding, to just plain shootings in public areas

As Death sat in his train compartment with Raphael as the rest of his team was in another train cart he thought back to what he learned_ 'To recap, I'm currently in Vytal one of four kingdoms of Remnant, I'm also apparently from a rare and ancient race of faunus and humans here discriminate faunus because they're different, therefore they hate me, and the White Fang is a group of supremacists who want to make the world see them as equals through violence and threats because they are being threatened by human supremacist' _As Death thought this he sighed

"No matter where I am, the world of man is always in dismay for some damn reason that no one knows why" Death muttered with a heavy sigh as he shook his head sadly as Raphael heard him and nodded sadly with him

"So what are you going to do" Raphael asked as Death turned his head to look out the window of their compartment

"Don't really know, could travel the world to find a way back to my world or I could just wander around see what there is for me here" Death muttered quietly as he watched the ongoing trees past by their train compartment

"Or you could always-" Raphael began with a happy tone wide smile

"For the last time NO. I am _NOT_ going to be a hunter so other people can say what I can and can't do" Death said harshly as Raphael raised his hands in defense and slumped down back in his seat

The rest of the trip was met with silence as the train went on until they finally reached the next town and got off and walked down onto the train platform

"Well, we have to go report that our mission is done" Raphael said as he and his group turned slightly to leave

"You sure you don't-" Raphael once again tried to asked but met with the same answer

"No"

Raphael shook his head slightly with a smirk before he raised his hand to Death "It's been a pleasure Death. . . Never thought I'd say those two words in the same sentence but still it's been a pleasure" Raphael said with a smile as Death smirked behind his mask as he shook Raphael outstretched hand before they all turned and left waving back to Death before disappearing around the corner

"What a strange group of humans" Death muttered as he turned and began walking the opposite direction of them. As Death walked down the street he been noticing the glares from the humans that he passed by when they saw his horns but he ignored. But what interested him was when he passed by a faunus or two they stared at him in awe and some even bowed to him when he passed by, but those were the older ones as the younger ones just stared in amazement of his horns or that he was walking the glare filled streets so calmly

He continued walking down the street before noticing four people wearing outfits and a badge on their chest that said police. Death just ignored them as he continued walking past them until one of them stopped him by placing his hand on his chest

"Where do you think you're going" The one in front said snidely as Death just stared at them before looking around and saw some of the humans smirking while the faunus were looking at sadly at what's happening to one of their kind as Death felt something in him anger at how sad they were and how humans made them like this "You faunus have to pay a toll to come to this part of town, if you don't have the Lien then leave and go back to where you came" The man said snidely as Death calmly grabbed the man's hand who was confused by the action. What happened next scared everyone in vicinity at how quick it happened

Death with a quick jerk of his hand snapped the man's arm as if it were nothing and before the man could yell he grabbed the man's collar pulling towards him as he headbutted the man hard enough to knock him unconscious as he fell onto his back. The other two tried to attack but Death saw this coming as he swatted their punches away, grabbed their heads and slammed them into each other before grabbing both of their necks to lift them up and dropped them back onto the ground hard

Death calmly patted his hands as he looked around and saw the stun faces of the humans while the seeing the looks of pride coming from the faunus "If I hear anyone mistreating faunus in this town I'll be sure to come and deal with you" Death said calmly as the humans looked infuriated by what he said

"Do you think you are the boss of us!"

"Damn animal!"

"I'll make sure you are arrested!"

Death just ignored there insults and taunts. Death got tired of it as he let out his wrath causing them to quiet as he glared them all darkly "None of you deserve to be where you are, you are all just greedy, vile, selfish humans who only cared for themselves. People like you lot are reason there is never peace, You are worst than the Grimms that infest the world and if you say you aren't it is because deep down you know you are a god. damn. disappointment of this world" Death said as the entire crowd was silent while the faunus were smiling proudly at him for standing up to them

Death turned and left the crowd as he calmly walked down the street. After awhile he noticed he was entering a more poor part of the town but ignored and continued walking until he heard someone screaming for help. Death looked around and noticed the scream came from the alleyway next to him and he looked around again seeing that he is the only one in the immediate vicinity. Death let out a tired sigh knowing he has to do something or it'll bug him for awhile

Death turned and began walking down the alleyway until he came to a small clearing as he noticed a woman with short purple hair and spiral ram horns was lying against the dumpster bleeding and bruised as she was crying slightly

Before Death walked up to her he sensed the presence of others hiding and felt the blood-lust they had directed toward him "Who ever you come on out, there is no point in hiding if I could already tell where you are" Death said tiredly

When he said that a group thuggish looking men came out of their respective hiding spots sneering at Death "Lookie here boys a damn animal who thinks he's better because he knew we were here, Let's teach him a lesson" The man Death could guess was the leader slurred out to the others who chuckled gruffly

Death just gave them a dull look and shook his head and went to the hurt faunus "Hey you damn horn freak don't ignore me" the leader shouted at Death as he ignored the humans protests and kneeled down in front of the woman who was looking at Death with wide eyes while shivering slightly

"Would you excuse me for a second ma'm, I would like to deal with these degenerates before helping you" Death asked softly as the woman looked at him before nodding slowly

"Hear that boys, the animal said he's going to deal with us. Lets put him in his place like the filthy animal he is" The leader said as the men charged at Death wielding a small variety of weapons form bats to swords as they charged at Death who just had a dull uninterested look behind his mask

when the first two thugs came up and swung their weapons Death just ducked, hit one in the gut that sent him flying into the wall and grabbed the other by his shoulders throwing him into a different wall

Another two came up from behind and swung their weapons at him. Death jumped up high to dodge the attack and kicked both his legs outward in the air connecting to the two thugs faces with a smack as they fell down unconscious

As Death landed in a crouch he rolled out of the way of an oncoming thug swinging his sword downward. Death moved quickly as he jumped on the thug's back and punch him on the side of his face before grabbing his face as he threw the thug to the ground with a loud smack as spiderweb crack formed under the man

Death spun around and caught a bat mid-swing and pried out of the thugs hands as he broke it over his knees before rushing the thug. Death clapped his hands on each side of the thugs head disorienting him as he grabbed the thugs shoulders and kneed the man bringing the man down onto his knees before Death kicked him in the face breaking his nose as he was sent flying into dumpster

Death stood there patting his hands as he looked at his handy work as he turned the to leader who was still remaining "Y-You. .YOU DAMN ANIMAL!" the leader roared out as he brought out a gun that he was hiding in his pocket and pointed it at Death who stared at them man calmly with a bored expression

"YOU DAMN ANIMAL, THINKING YOUR ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY, WELL YOUR WRONG AND-" The leader shouted only for Death to ignore him

"Hey woman, is stupidity common around here" Death asked the woman who laughed slightly. Death looked back to see the man was shaking with anger and turning red to the face

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME" The leader said firing his gun at Death for only his bullet to be stopped by Death's Wrath that began rolling off his body. Death turned his head toward the man and gave him a merciless glare which made the man shake in fear

"W-What are you" The man said in fear as the gun fell out of his hands and began walking away as Death walked forward his power still rolling off his shoulders ominously as he manifested a giant hand and grabbed the Leader as the Wrath created hand pinned the man against the wall

Death continued walking forward to the pinned leader as the man was shaking with immense fear as he struggled in the powers grip "W-WHAT ARE YOU!" The leader shouted the question again as Death was right in front of him and leaned forward to his and whispered in his ear

"Your damnation"

"P-Please no, I'm sorry I swear I'll never do it again, so please let me go" the leader pleaded as he began struggling in Death's powers grip

"Don't believe him" Death turned to see the woman glaring at the man "The man has killed many of my faunus brethren and raped the woman for his own damn enjoyment" the woman spoke out harshly as she spat some blood on the ground

"He doesn't deserve anything less than death for all the endless killing he done to innocent people and you want to know something else" the woman said gritting her teeth as she glared at him "Half of those girls he raped were minors" the woman spat out in intense hatred and malice

Death looked back at the man to see he was sweating and looked in his eyes and saw the woman was speaking the truth. That infuriated him, the hand that held the man in place let go of his body and grabbed his leg. The hand began slamming him back and forth into the ground as he cried for mercy which Death didn't give him as he despised these type of people, especially taking a younglings innocence by force is something that made his blood boil

the hand stopped slamming the man into the ground and lifted him up above the ground by his legs as it slowly turned him to Death "Please have mercy" The leader said weakly coughing up some blood

"Sorry I don't have _'Mercy'_ on me-" Death said as he brought his gun out and placed it against the mans forehead "-But what I do have is your _'Redemption'._ Now then let your damn soul burn in the flames of hell for the sins you committed" Death said as he fired

the giant hand faded away dropping the dead body to ground as Death walked over to the woman who looked at him with wide eyes before shaking her head "I would say you should've tortured the bastard but at least he's dead" The woman said as she began coughing

"You alright" Death asked as the woman looked up and glared

"Does it _Look_ like i'm alright" the woman said bitterly but backed down when she met Death's hardened gaze

"You have no need to snap at me for I only wish to help" Death said still looking at her with his hardened gaze

". . .Fine, mind taking me back to my father so he could patch me up" the woman asked

"Why your father? Why can't you go a hospital" Death questioned as the woman gave him quizzical look

"Your new to the town so I guess you don't know that faunus aren't allowed in hospitals because they think we're just animals carrying diseases" the woman said bitterly as Death shook his head with a heavy sigh before turning around "HEY!" the woman yelled as Death turned back to her "Does it look like I can walk" the woman said gesturing to her damaged body as Death groaned as he went up and picked her up bridal style

"Which way" Death said dryly as the woman smirk before pointing the direction. They continued as they were for awhile getting strange looks from the people walking the streets which quickly looked away when Death glared at them

"We've been walking for the past five minutes and you haven't even asked for my name yet" The woman said with a deadpan expression

"I don't really care, All I'm doing is taking you where you and make sure your safe then I'm leaving" Death said dully as he didn't care nor did he want to be involved with anything of this world

"Come on, my dad will probably reward you for saving me so you have to stay" the woman said with a pout as Death ignored her

Death stayed quiet as they entered a poor rundown suburban area that made the ruins of the third kingdom look peaceful, if you remove all the shambling corpses of the former humans and the demons that is. Death looked around to see many homeless faunus going on their days around their pitiful excuses of a home some of them are in boxes, others on benches and the ones with homes are in shambles and disarray

"What's with this area" Death mumbled which the woman heard

"This is the slums where us faunus stay while the damn humans stay in the upper part of the city living in their fancy ass homes" the woman said muttering incoherent curses

Death continued walking down the street until they came up upon a similar rundown house like the others but seemed to be taken more care of "Well this is my home mind taking me inside seeing as how I cant walk" the woman said crossing her arms

"_This_ is where you live?" Death asked skeptically as he looked at the rundown house with holes in the roof as the walls and the wooden fence surrounding it decaying with fungi and mold

"Well what do you expect when faunas are treated like the scum of the earth in this town" the woman said bitterly with a scowl

Death shook his head sadly thinking back to the third kingdoms racism of skin color and religion, and now to see it go on to be racial to another species is just saddening to know what their extent of racism is

As walked through the tattered rundown gates to the house a man barely in his sixties with black hair and identical ram horns to woman he was holding came rushing out the front door "Elizabeth, by dust what happened to you" the man said as he went to Death and the newly name Elizabeth in his arms

"I'm fine it just this man here saved me from those thugs that have been attacking us, Thank dust if he hadn't shown up to save me I don't know what would've happened" Elizabeth said with a sigh as Death thought to himself it was weird that people would say 'thank dust' to what he occasionally heard from the third kingdom population saying 'thank god' or the different versions of it in every religion they have

Another thought was he was sorta glad his bird and follower Dust isn't here or that thing wouldn't shut up about the indirect praise they gave him at every other occasion

"Thank you for saving her" the old man said bowing as Death rolled his eyes at the sight

"Stop bowing there is no need for that" Death said dully as he walked passed him and went to the house's porch and put Elizabeth down on the bench next to the door

"But it's the best the least I could do for saving my daughter" the man said still bowing as Elizabeth let out a sigh

"Dad, stop doing that it's embarrassing" Elizabeth said tiredly

"I thought I taught you about respect, especially to those of high honors like the Draco faunus that stands before us" the man said still bowing as he turned his head towards his daughter giving her a stern gaze

"Wait? you mean that old legend of the dragon faunus of Life and Death" Elizabeth said as she looked at Death with a long gaze before looking back at her father "Yea. I don't see it" Elizabeth said bluntly as her father slapped his hand to his face while Death shrugged uncaringly

"Well I see you have everything under control, So I'll just be leaving" Death said as he turned around

"Wait, before you go I need you help with something" the man said bluntly as Death sighed

"And here it comes, the_ 'I need you to do something because only you can do it'_ crap" Death said tiredly as rolled his head and looked back

"Make it quick" Death said dully as the man nodded

"I take it you know of the White Fang" The man inquired

"You mean those faunus supremacists that terrorize humans and give your people a bad name" Death with a dull attitude as he knew where this conversation was going in an instant "And let me guess, you have a connection to the White Fang. Is that correct" Death said dryly

"Yes I do have a connection the White Fang because I use to work with them but old age is a pain to ignore. And we only did those things as a last resort for the fact those damn humans are dense and don't give a damn about us" the man said angrily as Elizabeth grunted in agreement as Death guessed she knew about her fathers role in the White Fang

"That's because you people can't find a way to make peace with people instead of trying to oppress them" Death said uncaringly as he thought of better ways of spending his time like watching paint dry, from what he heard its usually what humans do when they rather want to do something than listen to what someone else wants

"I'll admit the White Fang has lost it's way and become ruthless, but that'll change because of what I plan to do" the man said excitedly as Death rolled his eyes

"Let me guess, this plan involves me and I somehow have amazing influence because I'm one of the two Draco faunus in existence, is that correct" Death said dryly as the man nodded vigorously ". . . Nope" Death said quickly and began walking away

"W-Wait, at least listen to what I have to say" the man pleaded as Death kept walking away

"I'm not going to be some groups mascot for that failed terrorist group" Death said harshly as he walked past the house's gate and started walking down the street

"Look, were not asking that of you, I'm asking you to help the White Fang to make all of Remnant see that we faunus can be depicted as equals to the humans" the man said following Death

"Let me think abo-. No" Death spat out as he kept walking away

"Look, I can see you don't care about the way we do things" the man said calmly

"How about, I don't care in general of anything you say" Death said as he was starting to get annoyed

"If you didn't care then why save my daughter" the man said sternly

"Well for one, I was bored" Death said as he stopped and looked at the man "Second, I have nothing better to do" Death said dully "And finally. . . . . . No that was about it" Death said with shrug

"If you have nothing better to do then you can at least let me show you what the White Fang is trying to do" the man pleaded as Death rolled his eyes

"You mean other then causing misdemeanor mayhem and killing" Death said dryly

"That what most people believe that we do, Sure we may kill from time to time but only in necessity and only to people who would hamper our goal in making all of Remnant see we are equal" the man said strongly in believing his cause

"I still don't see why you cant get someone else other than me to help you in your pitiful excuse of retribution" Death said as he gave him a bored look

"Because you're a Draco faunus, one of the two in all of Remnant that our people look up to and respect out of fear or respect, and because of that you have the voice for our peoples future so please, I beg of you. Help us" the man said getting on his knees and bowing his head to ground at Death's feat

Death looked at the man for a moment and looked around and saw other faunus keeping their distance but giving him hopeful looks and sighed at the sight in front of him "Fine, if it means that much, *sigh* I guess I could see what so important about it before deciding if I _MAYBE_ help them or not" Death muttered as the man looked up with a glad expression "But be well aware that if this is just a bullshit excuse to have me try and conquer the world for you. Your head is is the first to go on a pike, understand me" Death said darkly as the man nodded vigorously

"Let me just take care of my daughter and we'll head out to an associate of mine" the man said rushing back to his house as Death sighed before shaking his head slowly as he followed the man back to his house while saying one thing under his breath

"What have I got myself into now"

* * *

**Well there you have it *Sigh* this is really tiring at sometimes you know, Well enough of that, So next week I'll be posting the next chapter of Remnant of Death so until then leave a review, comment, or point out mistakes and I'll see you later Bye~**


	3. White Fang and Death

**Okay how's it going everyone and welcome back to another chapter of this story and before I begin let me just say I'm am seriously sorry for not updating sooner. . again, I blame procrastinating and writers block if possible *sigh*  
**

**Now before we begin the characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by their rightful owners as I own nothing but the story**

**8/24/14: Chapter has been revamped for viewing pleasure, hope to see you on the next story :D**

**So without further adieu, lets begin**

* * *

"Okay would you mind reminding me where we're going" Death said tiredly as he followed the old man across the city at the break of dusk

"We're going to an old friend of mine to get to the White Fang meeting that is happening tonight" the old man said walking quickly to be sure they weren't seen

"Couldn't we just go in to the building their holding it instead of circling around the entire city" Death asked dully as he hates roundabouts even during his past missions he hates the fact the object he needed to get was in front of him from the whole time which he could've easily get if he realized it sooner.

"We would If we could, but sadly I have no idea where they're holding it. Which is the reason why we're going to my friend who will take us to it" the old man reason as Death sighed as he guessed that is reason enough to walk around town

They kept on walking until they came upon a worn down warehouse "This is the place" the man said as he walked past the gates of the factory and through the front door along with Death who immediately noticed several life signatures in the support beams above him as he shook his head softly knowing what is about to happen

"How about we skip the cloak and daggers routine bullshit and just get down to business" Death said dully as he looked directly up at what he could guess was the leader up on the beams who was surprised he noticed him

The man jumped down and Death saw it was a man with dark orange hair with black stripe highlights, jaded green eyes and had a toothy grin along with the tiger tail swinging slightly in the air. The man was wearing what he could guess was a standard uniform for the White Fang "Well It's been a while Gerald and it seems you brought along an interesting friend with you" the leader stated to the old man now dubbed Gerald

"Yes it has my friend, I trust you can tell that this isn't a normal visit" Gerald said as he shook the leader's hand

"Ah, Yes the Draco faunus never have I thought I see one in my entire lifetime" the leader said as he began circling Death who paid little attention to him and looked around the worn down warehouse

"If this is a one of the base of operation for you White Fang than either your hiding it somewhere or its really pretty pathetic" Death said as the look of irritation shot across the leaders face and he could tell the ones still up above feel the same

"Take in mind that we don't need fancy materials and high tech electronics to win our battles. It's our hearts and minds of our men and women who fight for the freedom of our suppressed race that drives us forward to overcome all odds against those damn humans" the leader said dramatically as Death rolled his eyes at the man's speech

"Spare me of the boring crap your spewing right now and get to the point of taking me to the damn meeting that's happening at this moment" Death said dryly not giving a damn about their reasons, terrorism is still terrorism

The leader's eye seemed to twitch in annoyance as Death said that "How about no" the leader said dryly as Death just shrugged uncaringly and made his way out

"W-Wait stop he's just joking that's all" Gerald said pleadingly as Death paid no mind to him and kept walking "Leo, Apologize he was about to help us" Gerald said to the leader who scoffed

"Why just because he's a Draco faunus doesn't mean he's all that great. Bastard probably cant even fight, only using that title of his to intimidate others and only runs away like a pussy when something serious is happening like what he is doing right now" the leader, Leo taunted as Death stopped. Leo was smirking snidely at the fact he insulted the Draco but soon that smugness turned into fear as Death turned around glaring at him with an immense malice and hate that if looks could kill the man would be painfully eviscerated killed from the glare alone

"How about you take that back and I don't kill everyone in this factory" Death said darkly as he let his Wrath swirl around him violently creating a dark overshadow that looked like it could take life and kill everyone in the warehouse in an instant. Leo gulped and took a step back as the group above was starting to crawl backwards on the beams above to get away from Death

"I-I Apologize, Just please. Stop" Leo said tremendously scared of Death's power that he was producing which Death slowly put back in control until it disappeared. The atmosphere in the warehouse was still tense which Death noticed and decided to make the first move

"Well? Are you going to take me to that, Oh so important meeting or not" Death asked in a dull bored tone

Leo shook his head from stupor "Y-Yes of course. By the way if you hadn't notice my name is Leo Tora, It's a honor to meet you" Leo said as he bowed his head slightly as Death raised a brow from behind his mask

"Aren't you a tiger faunus because Leo is a way of saying lion, if I'm not mistaken" Death said as Leo twitched in annoyance and would've yelled at him if he didn't want to die and early death at the hands of the man before him

"Could we, not talk about my name and go to the meeting. Please" Leo said hesitantly as Death shrugged and motioned him to go lead the way which Leo did as he went to the middle of the floor they were on and opened a passage way to a mine cart system "This will lead us to the meeting place in town, come they're probably starting the meeting right now" Leo said as he jumped down into the mine cart below as Death turned to see Gerald isn't following

"Guessing this is where we part" Death guessed as the old ram faunas nodded

"That it is. For what it is worth, thank you for agreeing to help us" Gerald said with a bow as Death rolled his eyes at

"For the last time I didn't agree, I said I will consider helping as I have nothing to do at the moment" Death said tiredly as the old man let out a low chuckle and smiled

before Gerald could say something Death jumped down into the mine cart with Leo "Be sure to tell that daughter of yours not to go into suspicious alleyways in the future. Will save the next person around the trouble of saving her annoying self" Death quipped as Gerald let out a laugh as he waved goodbye as the mine cart started and left the factory above

"How long will it take to get there" Death asked he was already bored

"We will be there in a couple of minutes" Leo said nervously at the close proximity he was with Death who was propping his arm on the edge of the cart with his head in the palm of hand bored

"So who is the leader exactly" Death said dully

"Our leader is Ichabod Fang a wolf faunus, he took over after our previous leader step down and left. Though others say he was killed and Ichabod replaced him but we don't have evidence of that as our previous leader just, disappeared" Leo said as Death gave a sound of acknowledgement as they continued on the ride toward the base in silence

As they arrived they arrived to large circular with room with a group of guards in battle stance as they looked at them "It's alright I brought him with me" Leo said as they relaxed a bit and lowered their weapons

"That right there was pretty stupid" Death abruptly said as everyone tensed up again while some looked at him completely confused as Death decided to explain "Imagine if I was holding him hostage without all of you knowing and you would've probably let me in without an explanation" Death said with a slow shake of his head as some of the Fang members flinched when they realized he was right "Not only that but during that time I could've easily went up to your leader and assassinated, how pathetic your security is" Death said mockingly turning to Leo who was using all his will not to growl at Death while the rest were glaring at him

Leo instantly went from anger to fear when he began to feel Death let out some of his power "U-Um would you not insult our men" Leo said hesitantly as Death shrugged and followed Leo who led him down a hall towards the meeting. During the walk he passed by many faunus who either, looked at him in awe and even bowed or glared harshly at him for being an outsider he guessed "We're here. Could I ask you _NOT_ to threaten the leader" Leo asked hesitantly as Death gave him a dry look

"No promises" Death said dryly which Leo sighed as the two walked through the doors to the meeting

As Death walked in everyone in the room turned to him and stopped the conversation they were having. Death noticed that there were only three people in the room besides him and Leo who is now waiting in the corner of the room away from them

To Death's left was a woman with dark purple hair in a short bob cut, violet eyes and a cheeky smile that resembles a fox's smile especially with the fox tail she has swaying back and forth on the side of her seat. She is wearing dark purple business suit with knee length dark purple boots with a sword on her side. She is looking at Death questionably but with the smile still on her face

To Death's Right was a man with bright red hair that was spiked backward and golden yellow reptilian eyes that matched his reptilian scaly complexion. He was wearing a black trench coat, black with grey cargo pants, a grey shirt, red fingerless leather gloves, and a red scarf covering the lower part of his face from his nose to his chin. On the table was a large double edge broad sword that seemed to look like it can break apart vertically from the middle. He was looking at Death as if he was ready to kill him his hand tense and ready to grab his weapon at moments notice

In front of Death was what he was guessing was the leader, the man had pure white shoulder length hair slick back, emerald green eyes and two white wolf ears on top of his head. He wore a pure white business suit, white gloves, black vest and a red tie and on his wrists were elegant looking gauntlets with gold inlay designs on them as well as the leg guards he wore as well

"I'm guessing your Ichabod Fang" Death insinuated at the man in front of him who growled back at him

"And, Just_ WHO_ the hell are you" Ichabod growled at Death with immense anger as Death waved it off like it was nothing, which it was

"Just someone misfortunate enough to get mixed into all this bull crap from people pestering me to help your damn radical group because of what I am" Death said gesturing to his dragon horns

Death began to get irritated as when they saw his horns the two others in the room bowed slightly to him, the man little hesitant while the leader looked like he didn't care "A Draco faunus. Never thought I'd ever see one of them before" the woman muttered under her breath

"Yes, Yes I'm a Draco faunus one of the two in existence blah blah blah, can we get this over with" Death said getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over again since he came to this world "I don't really care for titles, the only thing I acknowledge is prowess and that alone" Death said dryly as he noticed the red haired man grin under his scarf and his eyes show some respect towards him

"If your here I'm guessing you wish to join us" Ichabod said with a small smirk as Death could only guess what selfish ideas the man just had with him in his group

"Not really, no" Death responded simply taking everyone back as he explained "I'm just here because, once again, because I'm bored and unfortunate enough to get involved in your bullshit excuse of a group of what you think is good. So you better hurry up and explain to me the point of this radical group and start explaining why I should even consider helping you instead of killing you all out of boredom" Death said in simple malicious tone taking everyone in the room back from his unexpected threat

Ichabod glared at Death and growled at him angrily "Do you think you can just waltz in here and threaten us and get away with it" Ichabod said glaring daggers at Death while releasing some of his aura filled with killing intent at Death who just brushed it off like dust on his cloak

"With the way your acting. **Yes**" Death said as he released his power as it smothered Ichabod's aura and everyone in the room "Look here you damn mutt I'll be honest, I don't give a damn about political struggles. In fact I don't give a damn about it in general" Death stated viciously before continuing "I'm here because truthfully I have nothing better to do, so either tell me the reasons why your trying give faunas _'Freedom'_ from the oppression of humans and try to persuade me to help you before I walk out of here killing everyone in my way and burning this place to the ground with you still in it" Death threatened darkly as everyone in the room began shivering slightly in fear

Ichabod took a moment before he recomposed himself "Fine, Let me be straight to the point then. Alright as you already know I'm Ichabod Fang, to your left is Evelyn Kitsune, to your right is Jacob Hachurui the White Fang's two head commanders" Ichabod said as two nodded to Death who nodded back slightly. Ichabod pulled out what Death could guess was a scroll that he heard about from Raphael but still wondered why they were called scrolls as they have no common features to scrolls he is used to

Ichabod then pushed several buttons on the scroll causing the room to darkened as a projector to start up in the middle of the room while Death sat down in the available seat in front of him "As you know we faunus have always been abused and pushed around to the point that we have lesser rights to humans and because of that we started the White Fang as a protest group" Ichabod said as a image of several faunus protesting outside what Death could guess was a courthouse "But we were just ignored so we had to be more, _Drastic_ in our ways" Ichabod said as Death raised a brow but didn't say anything

"We had to show that we were not to be messed with, so we started attacking places that suppressed our kind harshly to spread the word that we faunus must not be treaded lightly. And it seems that message has gone through to most of all those thick headed bureaucrats" Ichabod said letting Death take in what he said before continuing

"From this we learn Actions speak louder than words so instead of waiting countless decades for them to see us as equals we decided to go through a quicker and easier path by forcing our way up the chain of command to the top. Why be treated as equals when we could be feared as their betters like they have done to us for countless years" Ichabod said "And before you even say that this is ruining the image faunas has on the world, look at this chart" Ichabod said as he put up a chart

"This chart here shows how many of our brothers and sisters were mistreated and hurt violently by the humans from when we were just protesting on how unfair they were treating our people, until we decided to fight back" Ichabod said as Death looked at the first bar and saw that it extended above the graph and next was at a lower point and so was the rest "This just shows that what we do in our _Extreme_ ways that ever since we started fighting back we gain a chance to better ourselves for the future and if it means going into fights with the current government than so be it" Ichabod said sternly to his ideals as Death sat there as he stared at Ichabod in silence

". . . . This is by far one of the _MOST_ stupidest thing I have ever heard in all my life" Death said suddenly surprising everyone in the room with his judgement "I mean come on, am I really the only one who sees the bullshit in your logic" Death said as they stared at him not sure what to say as Death continued "Hell I'm more surprised the humans didn't send their army and murder you idiots in your home because of what you're doing" Death said as he stood up and began to pace back and forth "Seriously all this crap about the greater good for your kind and all you're doing is but dooming it" Death said shaking his head slowly

"And pray tell me how are we dooming ourselves" Ichabod said angrily at his ideals being trampled on

"Well for one, all you've done is pissed them off to their tolerance point and once that breaks, congratulation you just created a mandatory genocide on your people to stop you from attacking them" Death said dry sarcastic tone as he stared directly at Ichabod

"How would you know that is going to happen" Ichabod questioned as Death rolled his eyes

"Well you have basically labeled the faunus as a violent race that will do whatever it takes to become top of the food chain and the humans are not going to just stand around doing nothing about that. Especially with all the deaths you accumulated" Death said as he thought back to the Third Kingdom and how one act amongst its populace would cause a cataclysmic war amongst each other, especially when they created nuclear weapons and Death had to admit what kind of idiot would even create weapons like that, those weapons could literally destroy their world for centuries leaving it bare and desolate

Now that Death thought about it if the End War didn't happen the Third Kingdom would've probably went to war with each other over something simple like resources they use. Now that Death is thinking about it the End War was basically a mercy killing to the the Third Kingdom for the upcoming hardships they would've endured if that never happened

"If you think that then what would _YOU_ suggest" Ichabod said grudgingly as Death looked at him with a blank expression

"What makes you think that I would even take part of this" Death said blandly as the everyone in the room looked flabbergasted at what Death said

"What?" Ichabod whispered hoarsely through his breath as Death rolled his eyes

"I only came here because two reasons. One, an old man is very persistent in wanting me to help so I told him that when I get here and listen to what you have to say about this group of yours and _MAYBE_ help and nothing more. The second reason is because and I quote once again for the seventh time already, I. Am. Bored" Death said simply as they all stared at him with a dumbfound expression "Now if you excuse me I'm going to leave this doomed group of misfortunate idiots before I catch stupidity" Death said mockingly as he began walking out the conference room

"So this is it huh, Leaving your kind to die while you go on out having the time of your life is that it" Ichabod said angrily as Death stopped and turn to stare at him blankly

"First off, it's _YOUR_ fault that your race is going to be targeted, Second _MY_ race,_ Ha_, Don't make me laugh" Death said abruptly as they looked at him confused as Ichabod just stared angrily at him

"Have you experience the death of a loved one, watched as they died slowly in the hands of the humans, have you seen close friends of yours beaten for fun, watched as those humans lavish in the life of luxury as we wallow in their filth looking for scraps to eat. WELL HAVE YOU, DAMN BASTARD. YOU WHO WOULD RUN AND DO NOTHING TO HELP THE PEOPLE OF OUR RACE WHO ARE BEING TORMENTED BY HUMAN SUPREMACY AND FOR WHAT BECAUSE YOUR BORED, YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Ichabod roared at Death as he stared back blankly

The entire room was silent as they all stared at Death who began to chuckle slowly then full blown laughter that sent chills down all their spines "Why are you laughing" Ichabod said still seething in anger as Death laughed slowed to a stop

"It's just it has been a long time since anyone had the balls to insult me straight to my face that it surprised me and I must admit I'm impressed" Death said mildly chuckling as everyone stared at him bewildered

"So you'll help us" Ichabod said slowly not knowing what to say at the moment

"Yes but I have two things to say. One I'm my own person I do what I want when I want and feel like it, Understood" Death said as everyone in the room nodded "Second, If I find the acts we'll be doing unreasonable and unholy. I'm killing the people around me who's participating in the act, such as rape or burning a church" Death said bluntly as they all balked at his announcement which Death noticed and decided to make note of it for later "And that's it. Oh, if I anyone tries to take my mask off. **They die**" Death said demonically as everyone started shaking fear from the voice alone and it didn't help that his eyes glowed ominously when he did as his power surrounded him giving him a hooded figure look as if he was the Grim Reaper

"U-Understood, I tell the men to not consider that" Ichabod stuttered as Death nodded his head

"Alright then now if I remember you were in a middle of meeting if I recall" Death said as everyone in the room remembered that they were

"Ichabod that's right we were talking about the Maria Love remember" Evelyn stated hesitantly from Death's gaze as Ichabod nodded his head as Death took a seat propping his feet up on the table as he did when he began listening in to their plan

"As you know Maria Love is a major key backer to many acts relating to us faunus one including the faunus tax act, which is to tax us faunus even more than we could afford so they could live easy lives" Ichabod with distaste

"So what are you going to do about it" Death asked as he rolled his eyes at the human concept that he will never understand they made, Taxes

Ichabod stared directly at him "Maria is going to be staying at the Addison Hotel in Vale's commercial district in a few days from now and when that happens we'll go in and take her captive and force them to drop this act they're forcing on us" Ichabod said sternly as Death rolled his eyes at the idea of kidnapping someone for leverage. You could easily get leverage by just breaking a man's arm with a pinkie, fun times

"So how exactly are we going to get her out of there without getting people to shoot at us, not that I'm complaining seeing as I'll survive the encounter" Death asked smugly as Ichabod glared at him

"We'll be doing this at night where we'll use the cover of darkness to slip into the hotel, as that happens we'll send several groups to do multiple jobs to get this done. First would be the of our technicians to disable the lights and while that happens the ground team goes up the side of the building to the penthouse to grab her. When lights go off the ground team breaks in and grabs her before going down the elevator shaft as the power will not be back on just yet. When they make it to ground level another group will be ground control so they will stop anyone from phoning this in and when they figure out what is happening and if everything goes along smoothly we will get out of the hotel with the last group driving up in with several identical vans. So that way if we are followed then we can split up and try to confuse our followers while the real van takes Maria to a disclosed location where the we will send a message to the backers to stop the act or we will execute her" Ichabod announced as the commanders nodded while Death thought about it and thought of better ways of doing this but decided to say nothing

"Alright now that we have that out of the way, any questions. . No, alright we'll begin when the time has come so get the men ready for when it happens" Ichabod said as the two commanders stood up and began leaving while Leo who was waiting patiently in the corner leaned off the wall strecthing a bit "We'll have someone take you to your room uh. . . what is your name by the way" Ichabod asked as the two commanders stopped and Leo face palmed when he realized he never asked for his name as well when a grunt soldier came in ready to take Death to his room

"My name. Now that I think about it no one till now even asked for my name" Death said chuckling slightly as everyone stared at him while Leo was still face palming "You want to know my name is that right" Death said as Ichabod nodded and Death could tell the others was nodding as well when Death turned and began walking out of the room but not before telling them his name

"My name is Death"

* * *

**There you have it and before I end this let me say that I'm going to be putting this story on Hiatus for awhile as I have no current inspiration for it until later as I have no idea how I'm going to do later chapters, so until then this story is officially on HIATUS **

**But don't worry because now that this story is on hold my other story Death's Academy is going to have more attention and especially since I have several ideas already line out for story so there's that to look forward to**

**Now that's over with please leave a comment, review, PM, point out mistakes and I hope you all have a great day, Bye~**


	4. A choice of life

**Hello~ Did you all miss this story, if you did I'm sorry for not updating it for such a long time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because for what I have planned for it is mostly the reason why I had trouble continuing it, the reason is down below so have fun reading.**

**On a side note, who watched the the first episode of Volume 2 because I freaking loved it. Aw~ Blake is thinking about Adam and I don't know why they did a Nixon joke though *Shrugs* But anyways as usual before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then without further adieu, lets begin**

* * *

Death was walking through the halls of the White Fang base completely bored as he ditched the guard that was escorting him, ditch meaning he threatened the man that if he tried to stop him he would remove his skull and beat him to death with it. Death walked around aimlessly around the base as he passed by the mess hall, armory which was pitiful compared to most armories he seen in his life. Death went to another part of the base and found a training area

Death entered the arena and watched as several faunus were training with others or were fighting against several machine like people. Death looked around and saw a door which leads to the arena stage.

Death walked into the arena and saw some guy fighting the mechanical looking beings from all sides. It wasn't long until he was overwhelmed and Death saw to his right a booth up in the stands where someone turned the machines off and the man walked away panting heavily as he dragged himself probably to a doctor if the White Fang has one here.

Death walked up to the center of the arena and turned to the booth "U-Um, sir" the announcer said as Death looked directly at him "I don't want to be rude but shouldn't you be waiting for the mission to begin. Not that I'm saying that you don't have rights but I don't want to get in trouble if you accidentally got hurt" the announcer said nervously

Death gave him a blank stare "How is the difficulty for this training arena" Death asked completely ignoring what the announcer said

"Well the arena can go from a casual one on one fight to practist your skills or you can go higher and fight numerous amounts of enemies at once. The most difficult is considered suicidal because even if I'm able to stop the program in time the participant would already bleed out and die" the announcer said sighing knowing the man standing in the middle of the arena won't listen to him

Death tapped the chin part of his mask in thought "I would like the suicidal one" Death said as the announcer choked on his spit

"W-What! Are you crazy, haven't you heard a thing I said! You won't survive!" The announcer exclaimed hysterically as Death rolled his eyes

"How about you turn on the arena, or I throw you in here and turn it on myself" Death threatened as the announcer went quiet as Death guessed he was contemplating what to do. Death waited for a bit until he heard the roar of an engine and saw a electric field cover the outside area of the arena as a voice boomed across the arena

_"Warning, Insanity Protocol has been taken place. Those who don't wish to die please leave the arena in the next five seconds"_

Death grinned under his mask as he pulled Harvester from its holster and held it in his usual reverse grip. Death watched as the corners of the arena opened up and several humanistic robots came out and stood in a circle around him.

_"Insanity Protocol begins in 5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

"This is going to be interesting"

_1._

* * *

"I don't trust him" Ichabod said hotly as he walked the halls of his compound "He just thinks because he's a Draco faunus that he could push us around, Bah!" Ichabod said angrily as he turned to his trustful adviser "What do you make of him Nicole" Ichabod asked the raven haired crow faunus who had black feathers around her wrists

"He seems dangerous to an extreme that makes us look like children" Nicole said bluntly as she looked down at her scroll checking the schedule of many teams that are out on the field

"Tsk. A man like him is never to be trusted" Ichabod said as he walked down a corner only to be nearly run over by several White Fang members "You what is going on" Ichabod growled at one of the men who nearly knocked him over

"Arena. Insanity. winning. must watch" the man said cryptically "Hey wait up guys!" The man said as he ran to catch up to his friends.

Ichabod looked confused and turned to Nicole "Got any idea what that was" Ichabod asked as Nicole looked through her files on her Scroll which made her eyes widen when she realized what he just said

"There's someone in the training arena participating in the Insanity Protocol and from the statistics I'm getting from the arena database" Nicole said as she looked up at Ichabod in disbelief "He's winning"

Ichabod looked at her in shock and didn't waste a second as he ran towards the arena with Nicole. As he entered the arena stands he was washed over by a wave of cheers as he noticed the entire arena stands was filled to the brim that most were either standing or sitting on the steps. Ichabod looked at the arena and his eyes widen in shock

Death was fighting against several AK-960 Androids, the most deadliest androids ever created. And the man was taking them on like it was nothing as he dodged and countered each android.

* * *

_'Hmm, this is getting interesting'_ Death thought as he jumped over two charging bots and slashed overhead destroying their heads as they fall down exploding as they did. Death then block incoming attack from one side with a scythe and then the other side with his other scythe. Death was about to push them back but noticed two more bots coming from his front and back. Death let go of the two bots and jumped in the air where the two charging bots impaled each other and blew up. Death brought down his scythes onto the bot on the right cutting it diagonally and then bringing it upward slicing the remaining bot on the left in half.

Death turned to see eight more charging at him and decided to end it. Death rolled forward connecting his two scythes at the end and threw the combine double end scythe at them in a circular saw motion as it tore the metal plating of six of them to shreds while two of them got out of the way. Death's scythe came back to him as he took a step forward and lunged forward in a blur destroying one of the remaining. Death then countered a slash from the remaining bot stunning it as he did as he spun the scythes into a reverse grip while slashing them both upward severing the bots arms. Death then flip the scythes back in its normal grip and impaled the bot in its chest as he flipped over it as he brought the bot up in the air and cut it in half overhead.

Death had to admit it was a nice workout he had in awhile. It was then Death noticed the cheers as he noticed the stadium was filled with White Fang members cheering making Death slightly smug about it. It was then he noticed something thumping and turned to see three giant red and black mechanical tank like robots that walked with four 'feet' staring him down with two arm cannons and its two shoulder cannons "I-It seems they have released the Spider droids, one of the strongest walking tanks up to date" The announcer explained Death stared at the three mechanical giants and started laughing, it was slow at first but became loud and maniacal.

The roar of the applause stopped as they stared at Death in both confusion and then fear as they began choking as if the air became heavy and dark as swirls of purple energy swished around Death "Only three, I'm sorta insulted" Death said darkly as everyone in the crowd shivered from Death. It was then a fourth bot came out, walking in two legs, about a foot taller then the Spider droids but with more armor plating and carried on its arms two heavy mounted turrets "Now we're talking" Death said as he held out the two scythes in front of him

"W-Who the hell put Freckles here. He's supposed to be in garage being prepped for the mission we have planned a year from now" The announcer states as someone in the crowd yelled out

"I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING"

Death ignored the man and focused on the three machines in front of him. Two of the Spiders droids charged at him while the third jumped up high in the air and stuck to the ceiling. Death rolled to the side as one of the Spider droids stomped its legs at him, he stood back up and slashed its back legs to see it only made scratches _'Tough, going to need to hit it at its weak points'_ Death thought as the spider hanging upside down began shooting at him. Death rolled out of the way and ran to the side avoiding the shots fired at him from all three spider bots

Death ran towards the wall and didn't stop. Death kicked his foot up against the wall sending him upwards as he shot a Death Grip onto the steel support above and used his Grip as a vine as he swung towards the hanging Spider bot. Death brought up both of his scythes and then brought it down on the Spider bots head forcing it off the ceiling as it fell onto another Spider bot. Death jumped off the two down Spider bots and charged the remaining bot. The Spider bot combined its four cannons into one cannon and charged up as Death skidded to a halt as he moved away from the blast that was fired. The blast accidentally hit the Spider bot that landed on the other bot, the blast destroyed the Spider bot as the one on the bottom got back up and face Death.

Death while the Spider droid got back up he charged the droid he was originally facing and dodged the shots it fired at him. Death got near the droid and jumped back when it tried to stomp him but Death used its legs as leverage as jumped on the leg and impaled one of his scythes into a small space in its face plate. Death then repeatedly stabbed his other scythe into the droids neck exposing many wires that crackled with electricity as he noticed the lights began to flicker as he heard the sound of a cannon charging. Death jumped off the Droid as the blast destroyed the front part of the Droid he was on as it fell onto its side down for the count

Death faced the last Droid as he stomped forward slowly as Death did same as he connected his scythes into its combined form. Death held the scythe up high as he let out a bit of wrath to strengthen himself as he disappeared from view. In a few moments he appeared behind the droid and a large gash appeared on its chest piece followed by a mini purple explosion _'I love that teleport slash of mine'_ Death thought as he disappeared again and appeared in front of the droid as another gash appeared on its back. The droid began to spasm slightly sending sparks from both gashes as the lights on its body flickered on and off

"Sorry but I'm done with you now, goodbye" Death said dryly as he jumped up and impaled his scythe into its neck and with a great tug Death decapitated the Spider droid. Death not done yet had the scythes curved edge straighten as he brought it down on the segment between the bot's arm and severed it and did the same to its other arm. Death Then jumped up and it stabbed the straighten scythe down into the spot where its head was. Death pulled out his scythe and jumped back as he spun his scythe before tapping the end against the ground as the bot exploded in a blaze of fire. Death turned to the his side to see the massive mech that stood at the same spot was still there and didn't do anything

_**"Analysis complete, target movement patterns recognized. Adjustments made. Percentage of failure. 0%"**_ The mech spoke out as Death twitched slightly in annoyance of having to listen to the mech's booming scracthy voice

"I'm sorry but that's where you are wrong. I'm the one walking out of here in one piece, you on the other hand" Death chuckled as he tapped the shaft of his scythe against his open palm "They wouldn't be able to put you back together when I'm done" Death said darkly as he let out more wrath to cover himself

_**"Your death is imminent. No matter what you do. I will win"**_ The mech voiced out as it began walking towards Death. Death did the same and walked towards the mech slowly before running towards it as the mech bolted towards him as well. The mech shot out a punch that nearly nicked Death as he moved out of the way before jumping up bringing down his scythes. His attack didn't connect as the other arm pointed the wrist mounted turret at him and blast him away from it. Death flipped in the air before landing in a crouch as he narrowed his eyes at the mech

_'Can't attack it head on and from the small window I saw it has small ports on its back for either weapons or something else'_ Death thought as he stood up spinning his scythe as he did_ 'I need to do something that it won't be able to counter'_ Death thought as he looked around the arena and saw the scraps of all the bots and droids he destroyed _'Hmm, I wonder'_ Death thought as he began spinning his scythe above his head for a second before swirling it around his body as he conveyed his wrath into the air as whirlwind formed around him and all the scattered parts were caught in the whirlwind. Death floated in the center of the whirlwind as he glided forward to the mech

_**"Inconceivable, no technique in Remnant has been recorded of this caliber. Will make adjustments"**_ The mech spoke out as it began firing its turrets at Death as well as opened its front chest and rockets fired out as well. Even with all the shots fired, none hit death as the scrap metal from all the droids and bots from his fights were used as a shield taking each of the shot head on. And every time a rocket hit the shrapnel was added to the whirlwind of debris he called the Reaper Storm

The shrapnel and debris began to jam the segments between the mech's arms and all around his body. Death seeing his opportunity held his scythe up high and impaled the mech's turret and ripped it off and did the same to the other one. Death was about to bring his scythe down onto the mech but was stopped when the mech punched him and sent him flying. Apparently the mech shed the excess plating on its arms to allow it to move freely from the debris that got stuck in it

The storm Death had up fell down as the mech began firing barrage of rockets into the crevice Death was in from the punch he was struck with. After a few moments of constant barrage several loud clicks were heard _**"Ammunition has run dry. Assessment of threat"**_ The mech said as a wave of light scanned the crevice _**"Threat has been eliminated"**_ The mech boomed as it turned away heading back to the garage it came from

* * *

Ichabod let out a scoff "So even the great Draco faunus couldn't handle the might of our state of the art mech" Ichabod said snidely with a smug grin as he turned to leave before hearing his assistant gasp

"S-Sir, I think you should look at this" Nicole stuttered out as Ichabod looked back into the arena and his eyes widened

"What. How is this possible!?"

* * *

Death pushed himself out of the crevice and stood up as he cracked his neck. The sound of Death's neck cracking caused the mech to look back _**"Impossible. No being should be able to survive a barrage of missiles, let alone be able to stand"**_ The mech boomed out as Death let out a chuckle

"A construct like yourself will never understand what I am" Death said as he closed his eyes and began spinning his scythe slowly around his body. The mech's body let out a groan as it took a step back and charged at Death. Death was still slowly spinning his scythe as he let his wrath cover the blade. The mech soon appeared in front of Death winding back its fist and shot it at Death. Death spun around as his wrath covered his body as he brought his scythe down and slashed it upwards. His wrath manifested as his true self and his true scythe in dark purple slashed upwards with Death.

Death slowly opened his eyes to see the mech's fist right in his face as the lights on the mech flickered _**"I-I-I-I-Imposib-b-ble, No-no one ca-ca-can defe-fe-feat m-me. W-What are y-y-y-y-you"**_ The mech asked as it sparked slightly when it talked

Death let out a laugh "Death" he said as he tapped the end of his scythe on the ground. Death watched a seem appeared straight diagonally across its body before splitting apart abruptly as the two parts of the body fell down with a thud as the lights faded away to black

Death let out a loud sigh as he looked to the crowd to see them in shock and awe as most had their jaws hanging open. Death let out a tsk as he left the arena.

As Death left the arena he was confronted by Leo "H-How" Leo stuttered out as Death shrugged and walked past him just to see Ichabod standing at the end of the corridor with his assistant

"Is there something you need" Death asked dryly as Ichabod gave him a glare

"No one should be able to withstand that much force and explosives and live. What are you" Ichabod asked hotly as Death gave him a bland look

"That's for me to know" Death said as he walked past Ichabod and his assistant "And you to never find out" Death said smugly as he could feel the glare Ichabod gave him

"Death was it" Death stopped to stare at Ichabod assistant "I am Nicole, Ichabod's assistant and I would like you to know that the ride for you to be taken to the Addison hotel is ready. Leo would you be so kind and take him to the car" Nicole asked turning to Leo who nodded slowly and walked past Death to follow him

Death gave Ichabod one more dry look against his glare before following Leo

* * *

It was a quiet ride in the van towards the Addison hotel, cramped as Death was slightly too big for the van but he made do. It was quiet for Death as the several White Fang members were either too nervous to talk seeing as he just did the impossible a couple of minutes ago or the fact his massive presence was kinda suffocating for them in this claustrophobic van

After a few more minutes the van came to a stop and the front door opened and closed. The back door soon open to reveal Leo "Alright everyone out" Leo said as everyone piled out along with Death who noticed that they were in a alley way next to a large building that he was guessing was the hotel they were supposed to go to "Alright, we have someone on the inside working as the window cleaner so he should be taking the lift down for half of us to ride up to the top. While the half of us go up there the tech team will go and disable the power along with the other half protecting them and making sure it's clear. Everyone understands what they are doing" Leo asked as everyone, excluding Death, grunted in acknowledgement "Alright lets move it!"

Everyone started going as Death followed Leo and two others to the side of the hotel where they saw a lift come down with a rhino faunus driving the lift "Going up" The man said sarcastically as they got on as the lift groaned a bit before heading up

They soon made it onto the roof of the penthouse where Death walked out and stood in the center of the roof and looked down on the glass plane ceiling that he was in front of "I'm guessing the second the power goes out we jump in and grab the woman" Death said as he looked into the room below and guessed the woman with red hair crowded by many others was Maria Love. Death stared at the robes she was wearing and for some reason they seem awfully familiar

"That's correct and the tech group should be done in 3. 2. 1." Leo said as on cue the power went out as everyone below started screaming as Leo and the two faunus jumped down through the glass accompanied by Death. Death watched as the trio took down the surprised guards, knocked out Maria and tied her arms and legs as Leo slung her over on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes "Alright, Jack open the elevator door" Leo said to the gorilla faunus as he took out a crowbar and pried the elevator doors open "Alright let's move out" Leo said as he grabbed the elevator cable and slid down

Death gave the crowd one look as he scanned the civilians and noticed some of them were wearing black with a white mark around the front of their collars that confused Death for a bit as they reminded him of something he couldn't put his finger on. Death shook his head as he slid down the side of the elevator shaft foregoing the cable and landed on the elevator down at the bottom. Death jumped down the open hatch the others opened before him and went into the elevator and out the open door.

Death walked behind the faunus and watched as everyone was either cowering or screaming. Death walked out the front door and saw the van waiting for them. As they walked down the and towards the van several cop cars and S.W.A.T vans came up and all the cops came out and pointed their guns at them ". . . Shoulda seen this coming" Death said dryly as Leo gave him a glare

Leo then held Maria out who woke up from the sirens and placed her in front of him as he put a gun to the back of her head "If you don't let us go we _WILL_ kill her!" Leo shouted to the police who seemed to all glare at them with a passion

It was then Death noticed four others that came up by the S.W.A.T vans and stared at him "No Death, why are you doing this" Raphael said as Death gave him a shrug

"Technically I didn't do anything but watch and followed them, so technically I've done nothing" Death said nonchalantly as he waved his hand out dully

"That may be so Death but that doesn't mean you aren't excused for helping the White Fang in capturing Mother Love" Raphael said hotly as Death stared at him for a moment

Death continued to stare at him before slowly turning his head to Leo "Tell me" Death said as Leo jerked his head to Death and flinched from the glare he was getting "Why. The hell. Are we holding a _MOTHER _hostage" Death said hotly as he glared venomously at Leo. There were many things Death hated, his brother Strife at times, raping of innocents, and killing of holy followers who done nothing wrong and from where Death is standing she has done nothing to be called evil

Leo loudly gulped "She is one of the main reasons for the faunus tax act that would ruin lives of many faunus" Leo said back trying to stay as calm as he could against Death's glare but failed horribly

"Is that what you've been teaching your children" Maria said softly as Leo tried to shut her up by hitting her only for Death to grab his wrist and gave it a tight squeeze. Death brought Leo to his knees as Maria was let go of her hold slowly turned to Death "I can see you're not necessarily evil, let me tell you something. Do you believe in the actions of the White Fang" Maria asked politely as if she wasn't even in the middle of a hostage situation

"I believe as much as I believe pigs can fly" Death said sarcastically as Maria let out a small laugh

"The faunus tax act was to be used to support poor faunus families and create new jobs for them. If the few may suffer so the many could be happy, then is really that bad" Maria said as Leo scoffed

"That's all just bullsh-AGHH" Leo said shouting out in pain as Death twisted his wrist

"Come now, at least let the man speak if he believe what we do is wrong" Maria said politely as Death looked at her and back to Leo before letting him go

Leo got back up and rubbed his wrist "Just because she says this will happen doesn't mean it will, most of those bastards up top wouldn't lift a finger for us even if they cared. She may say that the money will go to help us but only a percentage will as those bastards will take most of it for their own greedy desires" Leo said hotly as Death noticed Maria sigh not trying to make a rebuttle to what he said. Death stared at the two before looking over to the crowd that appeared while they were talking

"Just let me take the shot, I know I can hit it"

"Kill those damn faunus"

"Animals"

"Abominations"

"I hope we kill your entire race"

"You see Death, even if they petition this act and succeed, we will never be considered equals. They only consider us as monsters, and if they want us to be considered as monsters then we might as well act as monster" Leo said picking up his gun "There isn't anything you can do Death to stop this damn mockery of our species" Leo said

"There is a way" Raphael spoke up as Death turned to him "Join us hunters and actually make a difference, it'll take some time but you could do some good" Raphael suggested

"Good, good!? There is no good for being a hunter, all you're doing is selling your life to the government that will do nothing but control you. Stay with us and the White Fang with you we will finally give our species the rights we always wanted" Leo counter argued

"Are you willing to do it Death, to kill many for the rights of a terror organization or do some actual good and raise the opinion of faunus with your actions" Raphael pleaded as Death looked down and stared at his hands

"There can be only one way out of this Death" Leo said as pointed his gun at him along with the other White Fang members "You have to choose for the better of the faunus kind!"

"I'm sorry" Raphael said as he pulled out his weapon along with his team "He's right, you must choose. The act of terrorizing others or creating an equal world"

"A true position"

"Equal Rights"

"Control of those who wronged us"

"Making this world a better place to let the next generation grow up better"

"A world where we are not mocked by everyone for what makes us normal"

"A place where hate is no longer needed"

""CHOOSE""

Death shook his head as he didn't even know how it came to this. Choosing one side or the other was never something Death was good at doing, his previous choice ended his entire raced excluding his brothers and sister. Now he has another choice.

Death stared at Raphael who had pleading eyes and hesitance in them. He turned to Leo who had eyes filled with vengeance and hate for all who wronged his kind

One decision, choose either the path that will make everyone equal but will take years to finally achieve or go with the quick route and bring the faunus race to power, to be the top of the food chain and make the humans know what it feels to be kicked around like dirt

"It's your choice" Maria said as she could sense the inner turmoil happening "Whatever happens is up to you. Your actions today will either shape this world into a utopia or break it into a world ruled by one. It is your choice and that is up to you and you alone" Maria said as Death took a few steps and turned away from them

"A life governed by others for peace or a life of ruling without equal and bring redemption for a hurt race" Death said slowly before pulling out Redemption and held it pointing downward "I think I know my answer" Death said as turned to them as he raised his gun and fired

* * *

**And cliffhanger for the win Heheheh, but seriously this was the main reason why I didn't continue the story because I feel the story could go anyway so I'm leaving it up to you to vote which Death chooses.**

**Oh and by the way, it's not two choices. What's that, not two choices you say well let me elaborate. I'm sure most of you played Mass Effect or something that has karmic bar to it and that's what's going to happen. Death will have his choice and also how he does it, good or evil for whatever side he chooses. Also there's six choices if you are wondering. You're probably thinking, now you're just going overboard and yes I am, so let me tell you the six choices and a short summary to them.**

**Hunter (Paragon): Death will become a hunter and will risk his life to protect those who couldn't protect themselves and will throw away principles of the hunter society if only to help another.**

**Hunter (Renegade): Death won't listen to the hunter's government as he does whatever he wants to get the job done even if it means endangering a life or two to do it**

**White Fang (Paragon): Death joins the White Fang and leads it to greatness but will change the White Fang to a moral good as he get rids of all the corrupt parts of the White Fang and stops the terrorism attacks and settles to attack the government itself as a revolution **

**White Fang (Renegade): Death will become the monster the world fears as he will do anything to take his enemies down as he destroys settlement after settlement of Remnants army bases to show the strength he has and to show the mistake their government has for underestimating the faunus**

**Drifter (Paragon): Death remains neutral in the dispute of hunters and White Fang as he drifts across all of Remnant and helps those in need as he is just a stranger to this world as there is nothing here for him. Just peace and quiet for most parts**

**Drifter (Renegade): Death flicks both sides off as he is now the most wanted person of Remnant as he drifts from place to place with both sides after his blood as he will kill anything in his path as he has no need to help anyone in a world that is not his own.**

**And that's basically it, Vote for your answer in the PROFILE or in the comments. The polls will end a month from today so you'll have time to choose until then.**

**That's all I have to say, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so if you please leave a review, comment, PM, no flames please and I'll see you all later, have a great day.**


	5. Story Notice

**Well the next part of the story is up, It's a separate story called A Hunter's Redemption. Thank you all for the support and I'll be seeing you over there soon and I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
